100th Hunger Games Quarter Quell
by Loves2ReadandStuff
Summary: Family is the most important thing to someone. But what if the capitol is trying to tear your family apart? Submit a tribute! ****LOOKING FOR DISTRICT 5 MALE****
1. Tribute Form

**I finally got around to putting up all the tributes! I'm really excited to get writing and I'll write as much as I can! **

D1:

M: Jayce Kornel

F: Topaz Greene

D2:

M: Rory Shoni

F: Thalia Green

D3:

M: Riden Snowe

F: Azalia Harrisin

D4:

M: Safin Bayview

F: Cetacae Aquos

D5:

M: Axel Eveling

F: Scella Mare

D6:

M:Micah Alexra

F: Robin Harrison (My Character)

D7:

M:Gavin Trallna

F:Mimosa Madrone

D8:

M: Fabian Rune

F: Alison Bowman

D9:

M: Tony Limerick

F:Yue Nisha

D10:

M: Jake Dawnfire

F: Cotella Harek

D11:

M: Dolan Bownan

F:Juliet Marzougi

D12:

M: Edge Bayne

F: Lukianna Warnerton


	2. Prologue

**Okay guys! Here's the twist! I hope you like it, though maybe you won't. Disclaimer I don't own the hunger games or most of these characters. This is sort of the prologue by the way. **

The roar of the crowd rung in President Canis' ears as he stepped forward to the podium, ready to make his first Quarter Quell speech. Looking over the sea of flamboyant colors, a smile came across the line that he calls his lips. These were his people. The people of The Capitol, and he ruled over them as leader. Of course there were other people. The people who lived in the twelve outlying districts. But those were only peasants and commoners. Who would they be to him? Nothing. That's your answer. They were simply rodents that must be taken care of. And in his first Hunger Games, he was determined to get rid of as many "people" as possible.

After Panam's national anthem play, he placed his thin, crimson hands on the podium and looked out to his people. "Ladies and Gentlemen," He began; the grin of pride became a smirk. "As the newest leader of our great nation of Panem, I am proud to announce the one hundredth annual Hunger Games!" The crowd cheered, clapped and celebrated. "It being the Quarter Quell, I am authorized to establish a new rule for this year's games. In the past, our past President Snow had created games that push our tributes' will, strength and agility to the limit, I plan to do the same." Just then the crowd went silent in anticipation. The only thing President Canis could hear was the whispers of a few people. He continued "This year, Not only will our tributes fight for their lives but they will fight for a loved one's life as well! A family member or a friend chosen at random will watch the tributes here in The Capitol, once they're tribute is exterminated then they too will share their fate!" The crowd when wild. Everyone there celebrated the ingenious idea. Many went out to eat; other's partied in their luxurious houses. But everyone in the capitol rejoiced.

As for a young girl, standing in the town square in district 12 with her family, the frown on her face became a horrified expression. Tears welded in her eyes, as she held a small worn teddy bear. Her mother, ageing rapidly, tried to calm her down but it didn't work. The tears fell and her cries became sobs. Terrible questions entered her mind. _What if he gets chosen? Who will they take away? Mommy? Daddy? Me? _she shook her head, denying the facts. Her mother had to drag the girl home. Questions, similar to her daughter's, raced through her head as well.

**So what do you think? It might be weak but hey I like it. I will be choosing the person that comes with the tribute to make it a surprise and I'll probably choose someone who will make the story more interesting. By the way, the girl in district 12 has no real relevance to the main idea. She was just someone I could use to write the feelings of those in outlying districts. I'm really excited to start writing; I think this will put a great twist in the games. **


	3. Tribute List So Far

**I finally got around to putting up all the tributes! I'm really excited to get writing and I'll write as much as I can! **

D1:

M: Jayce Kornel

F: Topaz Greene

D2:

M: Rory Shoni

F: Thalia Green

D3:

M: Riden Snowe

F: Azalia Harrisin

D4:

M: Safin Bayview

F: Cetacae Aquos

D5:

M: Axel Eveling

F: Scella Mare

D6:

M:Micah Alexra

F: Robin Harrison (My Character)

D7:

M:Gavin Trallna

F:Mimosa Madrone

D8:

M: Fabian Rune

F: Alison Bowman

D9:

M: Tony Limerick

F:Yue Nisha

D10:

M: Jake Dawnfire

F: Cotella Harek

D11:

M: Dolan Bownan

F:Juliet Marzougi

D12:

M: Edge Bayne

F: Lukianna Warnerton


	4. District 12: ReapingGoodbyes

**Why hello again my fellow people! I am just so excited to start writing these games! So why not start since I have my characters for district 12? I wanted to do it like the capitol does it where they start at the farthest district, or district 12, to the closest district, district 1. (Or at least that's what I think the capitol does… though the victory tour did that. Either way I'm going with my plan.) Here it is!**

**Third person point of view: Edge Bayne**

"Look, I can do it myself alright!" Avery Bayne yelled at her brother, snatching the pink ribbon from his hands. "Besides, you're a _boy!_ What do you know about hair?" Edge Bayne gave her a forgiving smile, even though she didn't apologize. He knew that on the inside Avery felt guilty. But she was proud and independent, so he let her be that way. Avery gave him her thanks-but-I-want-to-do-it-myself look and began to tie the ribbon in her long black hair. "Maybe Amber needs help, go check on her." She added.

"Okay, Ave whatever you say," Edge replied, making his way onto a small room where his little sister Amber, sat looking in the mirror. A glum look riddled her face. She was only twelve years, like her twin Avery, but yet she looked even more worried than Edge and Avery combined. Her eyes and nose was red and blotchy like she was crying. The blue dress she was wearing had tear stains all over it. Her hair was in a mess. Usually, she would be like Avery, but on Reaping day. It's a whole different story.

"Amber? Are you ok?" Edge nudged himself into the room. Amber glanced at her brother for a moment.

She mumbled, "No. Everything is not fine. It's reaping day!"

"So? What are the chances that you, a twelve year old girl, will be chosen for the games? Let me tell you this, the odds are definitely in your favor."

"But it's the quarter quell. If anyone I love get's chosen, I might die too." Her bottom lip quivered. "I don't want to go to the Capitol Edge." Soon tears began to flow down her cheeks. "Promise me that I'll b safe!"

In reality, that wasn't a promise that Edge could make. The drawing was based on luck was based on luck, money and resources. Edge and his family had none of these. Either way, just too please his sister, he answered. "I promise."

She looked up at her brother with those grey eyes most people in district 12 have. With a sigh Edge muttered, "I'll be heading over to Aunt's house. Make sure you and Avery are all set for the reaping, I meet you at the square." He gave her an assuring kiss on the forehead and walked down the street too his Aunt's house.

"Hello?" He asked the air, entering the shack his Aunt call's her home. She was sitting on the floor with her knees tucked into her chest. When he entered, her eyes lit up.

"Reno? Reno is that you? Oh my son!" His Aunt cried, getting up and throwing her arms around him. He pushed her away.

"Auntie, I'm not Reno. I'm sorry but he's… dead,"

"What do you mean he's dead?"his Aunt has always heard the stories. Over and over again. But still, the thought of her son being killed in the Hunger Games never processed correctly in her mind. She was always confusing Edge with Reno. And sometimes talking to herself as if she was having a common conversation with her son. She would go into the kitchen, which was really a stove and salted foods to keep fresh, and make Reno's favorite stew. She would read the stories Reno would have read. She would wash his clothes over and over again like he was still there. But Reno was dead. And that was that. Nothing anyone could do about it. Though, there was a pang of sympathy for his Aunt. Edge could remember Reno well. He was kind, wholesome, never picked a fight with anyone. He was strong, loyal, caring. He was a great kid. It was too bad that the capitol would just go out of their way to kill people like Reno.

"I mean… It's reaping day. In the square… you might want to go." Edge tried to digress off the subject.

"Oh," His Aunt smiled "I'll be there soon enough, go ahead."

With a shrug, he dragged himself to the square, hoping that the day would just end.

He entered the 18 year old section, reluctantly, slumping over. A soft voice rang in his ears like bells. "Hey Edge, you look. Nice. I guess." It could be no on but Allison Oliver. One of his best friends. She was staring at the untucked shirt that he was too lazy to button up all the way.

He gave her a tired smile. "You look good," Indeed, she did look beautiful. Her long hair cascaded over her ivory toned shoulder. Her smoky grey eyes seemed wise. She was wearing a simple green dress with lace. Yet she looked prettier than the mayor's daughter.

"What about me?" The girl behind her mused. It was none other than Timber Laney, his other best friend. She ,too, was also extremely fair. Bright red hair framed her perfectly structured face. Freckles dotted her cheeks and nose. But those eyes. Bright green. Absolutely stunning. She was wearing a white dress with a red rose pattern on the skirt.

"You look good too,"

Just then Mika Englishman, entered the stage. " Hello, wonderful people of district 12?" every time she spoke she sounded like she was asking a question. "Welcome to the 100th Annual Hunger Games Reaping? Now, I don't want to waste time so let's get started, alright? Why don't we switch it around a bit? Boys First?"

Reaching into the crystal sphere, Mika took out a single piece of white paper. She unfolded it. "Our luck male tribute is… Edge Bayne?"

There was one phrase that entered Edge's head. _I'll see you soon, Reno. _

**Third Person Point of View: Lukianna Warnerton **

Lukianna Warnerton stared glumly at the boy that had just walked up to the stage. She could see the fear in his eyes, like a hawk. But she got the sense that Edge Bayne was more afraid of who will be chosen to die with him. Mike Englishman, placed her hand in a bowl where the names of those who were close to him and read the white little piece of paper out loud. "And the lucky Spectator is… Amber Bayne! Round of applause for Amber?" no one in the crowd made a sound, except for Amber herself. Who was sobbing. The guards pushed their way though, seizing the small girl. As they brought her up to the stage, she ripped out of their hands.

"You promised me that I'll be safe! You told me that I won't go to the Capitol! You… you liar!" The girl pounced forward but the guards stopped from doing any damage. "I swear, if I make this out alive, I'll runaway! You'll never see me again! Never!" Amber let the guards slowly take her to the City Hall, leaving Edge with tears. Lukianna also heard the sound of two girls behind her. She looked back and saw they were hysterical. One girl with red hair was hyperventilating. The other was choking on her own tears.

"And now it's time for the girls?" Mika Englishman announced into the microphone. Again she pulled out another slip of paper. "Our lovely female tribute this year is… Lukianna Warnerson?"

Lukianna just stood there for a second, unsure if her name had really just been called. Mika looked over the crowd, waiting for her to step forward. A girl behind her, not one of the hysterical girls, nudged her forward. Shaking, she walked up to the stage, next to Edge. Mika smiled, "Now for our spectator?" With one perfectly manicured hand, she pulled out a name. "Jonno Warnerson!"

"No!" Lukianna wanted to yell, but her voice had disappeared at Lukianna Warnerson. All she did was watch her older brother be taken to the City Hall. There were no tears, no sounds. She was silent. As if she were afraid that the slightest movement will kill her.

"Let's congratulate our tributes?" Mika Yelled into the microphone. Everything was silent, but those two girls who were grieving in a sense. "No? Well, then congratulations to both of you and may the odds ever be in your favor." That time Mika Englishman didn't ask a question. She gave her Capitol wave to the people as she exited the stage. Two guards came and took Lukianna and Edge to the City Hall.

They sat Lukianna in a horrifying room. The floor and walls were all marble, cold and sleek. The only furniture in the room was a dusty old maroon colored couch. The light that could have streamed through the windows was blocked by heavy curtains. She knew, that people before her had sat in this same couch in this same room. 99 percent of them failed at the games. There was only one female tribute that Lukianna could remember, that actually won the games. That one female also tried to lead a rebellion. But that failed miserably. That one female was Katniss Everdeen. Katniss was a role-model to Lukianna but yet a person she deeply hated. Why couldn't she have lead a revolution? What went wrong? How come there are still the Hunger Games?

The heavy oak doors flew open and in came a tall slender man that Lukianna knows as her father. "Oh, Luki," He gave her a hug. "I want you to try you hardest. And don't forget about me when you're a big victor."

"Who, said I was going to win?" Lukianna murmured.

"I do. Do it for Jonno and little Alarick." Her father looked more tired than usual, more concerned. She could tell that her father was trying to act strong but the pain was too unbearable.

"But-"

"No, go out there and win."

And that was that. He walked out of the room with those final words.

Next came in Cimma, possibly the best person in the world. Lukianna noticed that Cimma's makeup was streaked across her face. Her hair was a mess. And her dress was wrinkled. These would be things that occupied Cimma's time, but apperantly not on reaping day.

"Take this," Cimma gasped, handing over a lump. "I always brought me good luck. I hope it does the same to you."

In Lukianna's hand was a lump of coal. Yes. A lump. But the lump was painted gold and hung on a gold chain. "Here, let me put it on you," Cimma sullenly murmured. "You know, you could do it. You're smart and good at climbing." She clasped the hunk to Lukianna's neck.

"Maybe…"

"But watch what you eat,"

"Okay,"

"Make sure you got a weapon,"

"That's obvious,"

"Don't make a fire at night,"

"I KNOW!"

Cimma backed away. "I, I was just trying to help."

"Well you helped enough already!"

"Okay," Cimma said blankly. She left the room, in silence.

Lukianna was all alone. Not just in the room. Not just in the Arena. She was know alone in the only place she called home. And it was all because of herself.

She pulled her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth. And began to think. _No, the odd are not in my favor today._

**And **_**that**_** is the end of the district 12 reaping! What do you think? Lukianna's part was a bit meh but don't worry. I'll write about her more later. Also Edge. I won't be writing about the train because I really just want to get into the action. There really isn't much that happens on the train. Next will be district 11 if I find a male tribute, by then. I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. District 11: ReapingGoodbyes

**And you thought I just given up on you, huh? Well you're WRONG! Ha ha. The reason why I haven't been able to write is because I had a lot of test and stuff. But I'm back! And I'm ready to reveal district 11's reaping. Oh by the way, I just finished catching fire today ( I know I kinda late) and that ending was the best/worst ending any writer I've read wrote. Seriously! Feel free to comment on the ending if you want. Without further ado here is District 11's reaping! **

_**First Person Point of View: Juliet Marzougi **_

The hot summer sun was beating down on my back as I picked bright juicy apples off of a tree. The apple in my hand was so perfect, so smooth. Just by feeling it's blood red skin, I knew that the it was juicy and tender on the inside. I rolled it around in my hand for a bit, just sitting on a branch. I watched the sun radiated off of it. For a moment, I felt a sense of peace fall over me like a warm blanket. For a moment, I felt tranquil in my hectic life. For a moment, I felt the sensation of bliss. Nothing could have been better.

Just then, an ear shattering scream rung through the trees and the mockingjays went silent.

When I dropped the apple to the ground, it smashed into a million pieces. But for some reason, I didn't care. Unlike what I usually would. I fell to the ground and landed on my feet, running towards the scream. But by the time I got there, it was too late. My older sister ,Foirela, was on her knees sobbing as my older brother, Demitri, tried to comfort her. His eyes were laden with worry. At his feet was a body. Stone cold and stiff. This body was one I could recognize in an instant.

"Daddy!" I cried out. I ran towards them. But a tunnel of darkness consumes me. "Daddy!" soon, I'm falling. Just falling. To my death? I don't know. Then I hit the ground.

My brown eyes snap open before I could feel the impact that surely would have killed me. I looked around the room. The old lumpy mattress, the cardboard box that acted as my closet, the peeling paint, the mirror shard that hung on the door, the creaky wood floor, the dirty window that let in a brownish colored light. Yep, everything was in its crooked order. I propped myself on an elbow and got up slowly, glad that it was just a dream. But, should I really be happy? I've been having these dreams a lot lately and they've been only getting scarier and scarier. Every night, the nightmare would be more vivid than the last.

I shake off the fear and remember what Dad always said. _Even in times of death and sorrow, there will always be some sort of light at the end of the tunnel. Let that be the light of a roaring inferno or the soft flicker a candle. _For some reason, even now, the saying always gave me a bit of hope or the soft flicker of a candle at the end of the tunnel.

"Juli?" I heard Foirela murmur. She opened the door a crack, just enough to peer though. "Is everything okay? I heard you scream."

I glanced up at her. "Yeah? How loud was it this time?"

"Look, I know dad's loss was devastating. But how long has it been Juliet? Two years! Juli, we can't go on like this."

"I know, but… I'll get better."

"Really, Juliet, really? How many times have you made that promise?"

Honestly, dad's death probably scarred me for the rest of my life. But I know there's some way out of this cycle. "I don't know, but I'm trying and that's what matters,"

Foirela scowled "Well trying isn't good enough sometimes." She slammed the door and left me to dress up. I sighed, kneeling over my card board box. Then the door opened again. Foirleda stuck her head in and snarled "Oh, yeah, Happy Hunger Games and I hope you get chosen! Maybe we'll get some sleep in this house!" She slammed the door.

Foirela. Foirela. When will she see the light at the end of the tunnel? Not really caring about her comments, I retrieve a blue knee length dress from the bottom of the box. I never had worn the dress before. It was specifically created for reaping. I slipped it on without a word and fix a black headband in my wavy light brown hair. I quickly walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Demitri was hunched over his plate, stuffing in as much bacon and eggs he could eat as mom placed a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Um, happy Hunger Games sweetheart." She said. Mom was always tense, but on reaping day she looked like she was about to break down into tears. "And may the odds-"

"_Ever_ be in your favor and what-not." Demitri cut in, his mouth filled with toast.

Mom wacked him in the ear. "Don't you dare give the capitol that attitude young man! Remember the last time someone spoke in that manner? They almost got all of us shot!"

"Ok, so that was like, a hundred years ago."

"Actually, that was when Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark were victors which was about twenty six years ago." I mused, digging into my flapjacks.

"Whatever, I wasn't even alive then!" Demitri muttered. "Why did people get shot anyway? What was so bad that made the Capitol want to kill everyone?"

Then mom's face lost all color. Her eyes dilated in fear. "It-it… was because… for a friend."

Demitri sank down in his chair, but I just said. "Anyway, why did you make so much nice food mom?"

She answered, her bottom lip quivering. "I thought that you would like it dear." Tears began to form in her eyes as she sat down next to me. "Did I ever tell you the story about my friend Rue?"

I shook my head. She began a long and tedious tale about how her friend Rue went to the Hunger Games and died. When she was sent home in a crate, she was covered in dead flowers and stuff. They buried her in the cemetery. "It just shows you how ruthless the capitol is. To kill a twelve year-old. In that manner," She finished, just in time to head for the town square. I was about to remind her that it wasn't the capitol's fault that some kid murdered Rue, but she didn't seem to be in the mood. Mom rushed my brother and I out the door as she yelled at my sister to get a move on. We made it just in time to the square.

I was directed into the twelve year-old section, just as Ilian Harper began his speech. I felt someone nudge my shoulder. Looking over I found my friends Alloura and Lilliet smiling at me. Just as I was about to say something Ilian Harper announced. "Ladies first." In his monotone voice. He reached in and pulled out the piece of paper. "Juliet Marzougi."

For a moment, I couldn't breathe. For a moment, I felt weightless. For a moment, I was falling. And finally, the impact of my body colliding with solid ground hit me. To my death? Most likely.

_**First Person Point of View: Dolan Bownan. **_

It's sad to see a little girl be sentenced to death. Especially, when you share the same kind of past. As I stood there waiting, pictures flashed in my head. Dead man. Broken Ladder. Girls crying. Blood flowing. It must have been traumatic for her. I know it was for me. I remember that day when I was ten years old, it still chills me to the bone. My dad was taken away in the middle of the night by peacekeepers. He was charged with stealing and was shot dead, right in front of me. But for simple luck, to kill you. That must be worse. Of course, I knew dad was never the person to steal. He was a good man, a good worker.

Ilian Harper looked stiffly over the crowd as he read the off who was going to be the "Spectator"

"Aurelia Marzougi." He read, clapping slowly as if he could care less. "Congrats."

Aurelia was Juliet's mother. My eye's grew wide in realization that this family is being torn apart. I know Fiorela from school even though she's a year younger. She can't possibly live on her own with her little brother. Peacekeepers won't allow it. Even if they did, how would she be able to keep both of them alive. They were barely making it with four of them. Then a crazy thought went through my head. _Maybe I could help. I'll be out of school soon enough. I could help her make some money. _But that is its self was almost impossible. I have a family to support too.

Aurelia walked up to the stage sullenly and when the guards tried to take her by the arm to the district building she pulled back. "Don't. Touch. Me." She spat. The guards shrugged and followed.

Quickly, I glance over at my younger sister, Aliza who was fiddling with her hair. She sat there on the ground so innocently, I couldn't help but smile. Every day, I begin to think about why I even try to keep this family together. Then I see her, all cute in her pajamas and holding her teddy bear in the morning and realize, this is all for her. Everything. I would give my life to the capitol for her if I had to. I would fight every monster under her bed and every ghost in her closet, just to make sure she was happy. As long as Aliza Bownan was ok, everything was perfect.

"Gentlemen next." Ilian sighed. He pulled out a piece of paper. "Our, oh-so-lucky male tribute is… Dolan Bownan. Congrats to you."

Horror took over my body. I could feel the panic set in. I backed away from the stage, shaking my head muttering "no. no. I can't." The guards, lunge forward, wrestling me to the ground. Finally, after lots of threats and punches, I take my place on the stage.

I watch horrified, as he pulls out a name from the crystal sphere. "Aliza Bownan."

That's when I snap. I hurl myself towards Ilian and knock over the crystal sphere. The sound of shattering glass rings through the air. I pound my fist on the podium. "No! anyone but Aliza!" I shout. Then, I notice red dots all over my chest. Lasers. Peacekeepers were holding up guns, threatening to shoot. I look up and notice Aliza was taken in to the district building. With a sigh, I go back to my place on the stage. But Ilian was cussing under his breath as he exited the stage. No odds may ever be in your favor talk or anything. I suspect he never liked us in the first place.

The guards lead us into the district building and I'm lead into a dark concealed room. Just as I sit down, the doors burst open. Mom, ran in. I opened my arms as she fell into my embrace. "I lost my husband to the capitol, now I have lost my son and daughter. Who is next in my life? My mother, father? I don't think I can make it." Mom sobbed. I felt a slight pang of sadness since my mom was already mourning me and my sister's death. Her sobs made me less and less certain that I could survive until the final eight. So we just sat there, crying, until it was time for her to go. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and left me alone.

My friends, Matz, June, and Haven rush in, after. I stand up but they push me back down onto the couch. "Dude, what were you thinking. Getting all mad like that?" Haven cried.

"Yeah!" June exclaimed.

"I-"

"No time for chit-chat, guys." Matz glared at my two friends. "Here's the plan, get a weak ally fast. You know they might feel sympathy."

"Umm, ok. Maybe I'll find other ways to survive. You never know if they're really murderers."

"Hey, just saying."

June sat next to me. "You know we had good times. I wish it could have lasted a little while longer." He patted my back. "Good luck my friend,"

"I know right," Haven put in. " But Dolan, it's your decision now."

We sat there in silence for a bit. Then Haven said. "Your sister wanted you to have this."

He dropped a leather band decorated with beads in my hand. Then tears flow down my face. The band was the band Aliza made herself. It was a reminder of her. Matz, June, and Haven never seen me cry before. They give me a queer look, then back away out of the room.

I begin to think about those words Haven said. _It's your decision now. _I don't know if I'm crazy. I don't know if I have an overactive instinct for protection. But I realized, that the fate of two families lied in my hands. My own family of course, and Fiorela Marzougi's. If I protected Juliet enough, maybe she will live. Their family would be unharmed. Fiorela might live a good life. Grow up. Work in the Fields. Get Married. When I get to the get married part though. Something stirs inside. Maybe its jealousy. Maybe it's pride. Maybe it's love. I really don't know. Maybe it's hatred for the capitol that I wouldn't be there to see her in a wedding dress.

**Yeah, I know. Second POV isn't as good as the first one. Oh well. But, for the person who created Dolan Bownan, are you ok with Dolan having this sort of romantic interest with Fiorela? If not, it's I'll find a way to get him off of that track. You know, I feel like Dolan's ending is a bit weak. But anyway, I'll be doing district 10 soon. But probably not until next weekend. Thank you! And don't forget to review! : )**


	6. District 10: Reaping

**Yay! I finally got the time to write! And with my hectic schedule that's amazing. So sorry it took a long time to finish the list of tributes but hey. By the way, if you don't mind, please leave a comment. It makes me feel like I actually have readers. Also, don't be afraid to criticize my work, it will only make it better. Thanks and here's district 10.**

_**Cotella Hareck 3**__**rd**__** person P.O.V.:**_

__Cotella Hareck knew she would get in trouble for doing it. It was a dangerous, selfish, and just pure crazy idea. But she _needed _it or else she was just about as good as dead in her sense. What else was she going to do on a hot summer day? Draw?

The yellow sun loomed over the grassy plain in front of her like a magnifying glass pointing a ray of light on an ant. All around her, the pungent smell of cow manure and sweaty cow hide filled the air, making her gag a bit. Black and white cows hunched over the grass with hungry eyes and ripped the grass from its roots as far as Cote could hear. A sweet smile spread across her lips, beaming over the herd of livestock and horses like the sun.

It was a simple, selfless life but this was what she wanted, the life she could have been living. Well, it was the life she lived for a while until that rooster blinded her. Sometimes, Cote pounded her eyes sockets in frustration. She was completely blinded all because of that thing. Her whole life ruined because of an accident. Almost every day ever since it happened she asked herself "why". Not like she was ever going to get an answer. Since then, they murdered the rooster and sold it to some official. But still nothing, not even the death of a rooster, could repair her life.

Cote stood in the middle of the field petting Honor, a horse who she used to ride until that all changed. She could feel the horse's soft coat rub against her tanned fingers. As she could remember, the horse's coat was a deep chocolate, like one of those candies at the general store that were way too expensive for her to buy. She could remember those dark eyes that seemed to pierce her soul. The way she rode to, nice and stable. Cote reminisced those times where they rode off herding cattle, she felt like she was in charge or that she was on top of the world. And for a moment Cote just wanted to feel that feeling again. Then it hit her in the middle of the forehead. She _could _ride Honor again. In fact she could have rode her right then, not like anyone was going to stop her… ok maybe her dad but as long as she didn't hurt any cattle everything was going to be alright. Right?

She pushed the questions to the side and with caution, hoisted herself up on the horse. She grabbed the reins and simply took off as fast as she could. Cote speed passes field by field, enjoying the power of the horse. It's thundering strides and powerful heart beat seemed to coarse through her like it was meant to be. Cote rode and rode, the wind sweeping her long brown hair up out of her eyes. The brutal sun no longer was bothering her. Peace. Finally. Until she heard her named called.

"Cotella Hareck! What do you think you're doing with that horse?" It was her dad yelling at her. No wonder. "Stop it right now!"

Reluctantly, Cote gave in, mounting off the horse. She could feel her father's brown eyes examining her like she was crazy. He pressed his lips together in though, placing a dirty hand on Cote's shoulder. His hand was warm and comforting even though he was must have been angrier than a horse trying to kick off a rider. "What?" she asked as simply and innocently as possible.

"Cote, you could've gotten yourself hurt with that attitude. You were riding, what, fifty miles an hour and the last time I checked you couldn't tell your old man how many finger he was holding up right in your face." His grip tightened, like he didn't want Cote to go anywhere. "Listen, I shouldn't have brought you out here. You should be home getting ready for…you know. But I went against mom's orders to let you out here because I thought you missed it. If I get in trouble for letting you come out here, you're going down with me, got it." Cote faltered before nodding up and down slowly. Her dad, weary and tired, patted her back. "Go on, get ready."

Cote slowly walked back to the house, kind of upset with herself but still she did break the rules. She pushed the chicken scratched door open slowly so she wouldn't wake up her mother, but only to find her sitting at the kitchen table. There was no food or coffee on the stained table cloth. No plates or silverware. Her brown hair tangled and bags under her eyes indicated that she had a long sleepless night. Her mother looked at Cote with weary eyes. "I thought I missed it." She whispered under her breath "Don't ever scare me like that again." Cote opened her mouth to speak but her mother interrupted. "Go. Get ready. It's 1:00 already and I want you to look nice for Lulu Magee and the other people in the capitol."

_So are you saying I'm going to the capitol? _Cote thought to herself. She bit her bottom lip, keeping her words inside.

Her mother stood up and began to walk into the kitchen. "What are you doing just standing there Cote? Get ready." She breathed slowly. Cote could hear the anxiety in her mother's voice, the stress. It threatened to suffocate her in her own misery. But, like always, she kept it to herself. Cote pressed her fingernail against her bottom lip just light enough to not make it bleed and backed out of the dining room into a dirty room where she simply sat on her mud stained bed. Her breath staggered, holding in tears. Her chest felt tight with lonesomeness. For some reason, the Hunger Games felt more dangerous this year, more horrifying. As if Cote knew she was about to get killed. Cote pulled her knees into her chest and buried in face in her hands. Tears began to fall, staining her brown mud covered shirt. She closed her eyes slowly and fell asleep.

"I told you to change, Cote. Are you deft now or what?" Her mother said, bursting into her room. Her mother instantly felt guilty. "I mean, are you ready to go?"

Cote opened her sleepy eyes and yawned "What? Where?"

"To the town square, Cote. Remember?"

Suddenly Cote burst into tears, "I don't want to go! Please don't make me go Mom! Please! I can't!" She sobbed trying to hold it back but failing. In a softer tone she whispered "I don't want to face my death."

_**Jake Dawnfire 3**__**rd **__**P.O.V.:**_

Jake Dawnfire stood with a straight face glaring at the stage. He glared at the colorful balloons, the rich wood, the heavy drapes, the fancy chairs, and the fancy people sitting on the fancy chairs. He glared the most at Lulu Magee, a ridiculously peppy capitol escort here to personally take the two ever so lucky tributes to their death. How charming.

Jake quickly glanced over the worried crowd. Behind him, two frenzied boys muttered to each other.

"Who do you think is going to go?" a boy with long blond hair whispered not-so-quietly to his friend.

"How could we tell? They're chosen at random, remember." The other boy answered.

"I know but do you think that they spy on us and choose? Like put more names into the sphere, if you have particular talents."

"Who cares? As long as we don't get chosen."

Jake's looked over his shoulder, noting that the two boys were both wearing extremely expensive suits. The blond haired boy's eyes quickly met up with Jake's brown ones and peered down at his gold watch, obviously trying to show off to him. "It's 2:05," He said matter-of-factly. "They're late."

The other boy, who had blue eyes and red hair, crossed his hands over his chest. "Yeah well, can they just hurry up? I am not waiting here any longer with these filthy rats. I have tea with the mayor at three and I can't be late."

Jake spun around. "In case you haven't noticed, your highness, you're in the middle of one of the poorest districts in Panem, where people step in cow manure all the time. So stop showing off, and stop pretending you're a princess, got it!" The two boys looked at each other with their mouths opened.

Satisfied, Jake faced the front again; he could hear the murmuring behind him from the snobby boys. People stared at him with an OMG-I-can't-believe-you-just-did-that-thank-you look then continued their sobbing/hyperventilating. Jake rubbed his temples with his thumbs and looked at the ground. Every time reaping came around, he always felt completely stress and worn out. Maybe he was afraid of who was going to get chosen. Or maybe if he was going to get killed.

Lulu Magee checked her watch and stood up, heel-toeing her way to the podium. With a bright pink hand she pulled out a white slip of paper and began to read from it. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the district 10 reaping! How exciting! Show me how excited you are!" With an stupid face she waited for a reply from the audience but none came. "Okay! Well, anyways lets choose these petunias and whisk them off to the capitol, shall we? Ladies first!" Lulu reached into the crystal sphere, and pulled out a piece of paper. "Cotella Hareck! Oooo, what a pretty name for a wonderful young lady!" Suddenly a burst of shouts rang from the back of the crowd. They were too far back for Lulu or Jake to hear. From the girls section, a girl wandered towards the stage with another girl leading her up. The guards, pushed the girl who seemed to be leading her back making the other girl tumble over to the ground.

"Which one of you is Cotella Hareck?" a brute guard huffed.

The one that fell down sat up and answered with a staggering breath "I am." She looked tired and worn out like she was crying prior to the reaping. Her long brown hair was messed up and her clothes were stained and wrinkled. There was something about her though that Jake couldn't point out.

"Well, stop fooling around and get up there!"

With a frightened expression, Cotella jumped up and crawled up the stage on her hands and knees. Once she found the right place to stand, she stood up and brushed off any dirt she may have acquired on her laborious journey up three steps of stairs. Lulu furrowed her brows. "Are you alright, sweetie?" she waved her hand in front Cotella's face. "Umm…"

"She's blind you idiot, never seen a blind person in the capitol?" a man yelled over the heads of people. Her father, maybe?

"Of course you are! Round of applause for this lovely young lady!" She cheered by herself as people muttered about how unfair it is to send a blind person into an arena to get killed. "Now for our Spectator!" Just as she was about to reach into the glass someone handed her a slip of paper. "Oh. Now, since there has been a violation against the capitol, the person who spoke out automatically is our spectator! So who was it?" the crowd of people separated revealing a man with similar looks of Cotella. The guards quickly seized him and dragged him to the town hall. Cotella whimpered a bit, but refused to let out any rage. "Now our male tribute is… Jake Dawnfire!" Jake's eyes grew wide as he dragged himself to the stage, rubbing his temples. _This is defiantly the wrong time to be in the games. _He thought to himself. Who? Who was going to join him? "Fantastic! Now Jake Dawnfire's spectator is… Joe Dawnfire!" _NO! PLEASE ANYONE BUT HIM!_ Jake wanted to shout but for once, he was lost for words.

Joe. Joe Dawnfire, his friend, his father and his mentor. He was everything. Jake remembered the times he would ride out and work with his dad on the ranch. When Joe first took him out when he was five, Joe sat Jake on his lap as he rode around the ranch herding cattle. They worked all day and night, teaching, playing, having fun. Now Jake knew he would never be the same.

Joe was taken to the town hall as Lulu beamed over the crowd. "Well, thank so much for coming and thank you to our lucky tributes! It's time to say goodbye to your family and friends and it's time for the crowd to say 'ta ta for now!'. Now let's get going, Honey Bunches of Oats, we want to meet the other tributes as soon as we can, now do we!"

No. He didn't want to know. He didn't want to die. Of course, who did?

**I'm so, so, so, so, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I really hope you could continue reading. I promise to write more often but I just got a hectic schedule. I'll have district 9's reaping soon and I'm working on a sponsoring plan thing. Don't private message me just yet but I will get it done! And yes, this time I decided not to do the goodbyes. I get bored really easy so I don't really fancy goodbyes. But anyway thanks! And before I leave you with another cliff hanger (not really but oh well) Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games! Thanks! **


	7. District 9: Train Ride

**Yes! Yet another chapter in our tale! I'm sorry it took so long I've just been having lots of work to do. So here's the deal. I was starting to get bored with the reapings so I just decided to continue with story progression. Don't worry there will be flash backs and stuff but I'll continue with the story. So this chapter I started with the train ride to the Capitol. Disclaimer : I don't own the hunger games nor most of these characters. I only own my character. Thanks and please review! It makes me feel like I have people reading. **

**Tony Limerick 3****rd**** person P.O.V.:**

_Oh My God. Why did I do it? Why am I so stupid? No. I'm not stupid. I always get A's. I'm just… unwise. That's it. _Tony Limerick thought to himself as he boarded the train to the capitol. He dragged himself up the steps and into a lavish room. Outside the glass window, reporters and loved ones waved with their backs to Tony, trying to get Yue Nisha's attention. She smiled a weak smile and waved back as she boarded the train. He felt the stress she was feeling. He could see it in her bright green eyes. But in the end they had to put a smile on to impress the sponsors if they wanted to survive.

Tony sat cautiously down on a velvet sofa and fiddled with the buttons on his black coat until Yue walked in to join him. She sat down next to him with slouched shoulders, her dress wrinkled and tear stained. They sat so silently that they could hear a needle hit the carpeted floor beneath them and their shallow staggering breathes. Tony waited for Yue to break down in tears but a few minutes after she sat down she said matter-of-factly "This sucks."

_Thank you Captain Obvious! _Tony thought, but he just nodded.

The train slowly began to move and the train station faded out of sight. Roni Pocock, their capitol escort, heel-toed her way into a leather chair in her ridiculously high heels. She perched herself on the chair in an almost too polite fashion waving her hand and soon enough a pumpkin latte appeared from the kitchen into her hands. Taking a sip of her coffee, she asked in her capitol accent "Want coffee?" the two didn't answer. She raised her eyebrow and placed the coffee on the glass side table next to her. "You district 9 citizens; none of you are ever excited for the games. Why? It's pure entertainment at its best."

"Um, I guess we don't enjoy it that much. We're simple folk and we like simple things." Tony answered. Roni gave him an odd look.

"But the games are just so fun! How can you not like it? It's like… like… oh what do you call those games before the wars?" She tapped her chin with a manicured finger. "It had something to do with some place called Greece. I'll remember soon enough then tell you."

Out of the kitchen came a young girl about the age of 15, she was holding a silver tray of finger sandwiches, biscuits, and tea. The girl set it down with weak arms. Roni picked up her coffee and practically threw it at the girl. "I said that I don't want any whipped cream on my coffee. Take it back and don't give me anymore coffee until the kitchen gets that straight. Got it?"

The coffee landed on the girl's apron, staining it. Even thought it should have burned her skin, she didn't make a sound. Her mouth opened but not the faintest cry came out of it. The girl hurried back to the kitchen in a mess.

Roni rolled her eyes. "Avox people. They should have just executed them."

"Um, Ms. Pocock, how is the Avox girl going to tell the kitchen how you don't want cream?" Yue piped in.

"I don't know! Use hand-signals or something!" Roni snatched the tea pot from the tray and poured it into three tea cups roughly. She peered into her teacup, just in case the girl messed up on the tea, and took a weary sip. "In my book they're completely useless. Always mess up things, can't talk. They're better off dead."

"Ms. Pocock, what-what are they going to do to Sam? Sam Anderson? My spectator?" Tony breathed. He frown a deep frown. Samuel Anderson was the reason why Tony went to the games. When he was chosen as spectator it felt like a punch in the guts. He couldn't watch his friend die. Now that he found out that he was going to die he felt more like an idiot than ever.

"Well, Mr. Limerick I believe that they will stay in the capitol and watch the games in comfort. Then as their tributes get picked off, they will be taken to die somewhere pleasant like a hospital. Most likely they will die a painless death too like poison."

"So they don't have to suffer?" Yue asked, picking up a tea cup and a finger sandwich.

"Well, I wouldn't say that…"

The car door burst open and in came a man with broad shoulders and a mop of dirty blond hair. He plopped himself on the leather chair next to Roni. "Oh Mr. Miro , how nice of you to join us. Can I offer you any tea?" Roni began to pour some of the tea into a cup.

"No." Mr. Miro growled. He stared at Tony with tired but stern eyes as he folded his arms over his chest. Roni poured the tea and gave it to him anyway then she picked up a biscuit from the silver tray. Tony's emerald eyes flickered over the three as they sat in silence, wondering who was going to be the first to break the tension.

Of course it was Roni. "This is Casey Miro, children, he will be you mentor in these games." Casey scowled at Roni to leave. "Very well." She sighed, dropping her half eaten biscuit on the silver tray. "Dinner will be on the table at six sharp." She stomped off to her cabin like an eight year old not getting what they want.

Casey turned to look right in the Tony's eyes. "Listen, I'll do my best to make sure one of you gets out alive. But you have to promise me one thing. I don't give a crap what Peacock got to say. But while you're in the games you listen to me and only me. Got it?" They both nodded. "Good."

He looked over at Yue for what seemed like minutes. Once his brown eyes met with her green ones, his face fell. Tony glanced over at her but didn't see anything exactly exciting. Short sprawling bright red hair and tanned skin, green eyes. Nothing exactly special but it was defiantly not the most common look in district 9. Most people look like Tony, dark hair with highlights, pale skin, and emerald eyes. But still she didn't look terribly different. Casey's brown eyes filled with terror like he was watching so horrible event.

"You-you look…like someone I know." Casey stammered. "I-I have to lay down." And just like that Casey left the room, face buried in his hands, bawling his eyes out.

** Yue Nisha 3****rd**** person P.O.V.: **

Even before she made a grown man cry, Yue was having a rotten day. She slammed the door to her train cart behind her with a loud thud and collapse on the silk bed. Tears smudged her uneven makeup as she attempted to wipe them away but it only made it worse. Her chest and shoulders were moving up and down rapidly. Yue curled up in a ball, laying her head down to sleep. But for some reason, her eyes refused to stay shut for long. She slept for about three hours but in those three hours she woke up every ten minutes because she was afraid of the mutts that were about to eat her alive in her dreams. Though it wasn't the mutts she was worried about. It was Casey Miro. What made him hate her at first sight? Is she going to die because of him? For all Yue could know she could have been signing her will before she even realized it.

After on and off sleep, Yue changed into a green shirt and jeans before she went to dinner. She opened the cabin door wearily, just in case Miro was in there. "What are you doing?" Yue heard Roni ask in an annoyed tone. "As you can see, you aren't in the arena just yet."

Yue sighed and entered the room. "Its….nothing." Yue sat down in a velvet chair next to Tony, staring at the heap of food in fronts of her. She never had seen anything like it. Sheppard's pie, stuffed turkey, roasted pork, steamed vegetables, plum stew, warm dinner rolls, fried salmon and more was all laid out on the table in front of her. Never did she see so much food in her life. Back home the most she ate was on reaping day, where her mother made a stew of leftover cow parts. Yue would bake bread out of the rations given out on reaping day as her father chopped up vegetables. Then they would all sit down around the broken dinner table with hungry eyes and be thankful that they were given another year. No matter how decadent the capitol food was she wished she was at that table with her family. Her father would be talking about his work as mother nodded her head politely, nibbling on the ration loaf. Yue would be stuffing her face, asking questions occasionally. Back then, they didn't have much but if they had one thing it was family.

Yue looked down at the clean plate on the purple table cloth with sad eyes. Unfortunately Tony noticed. As Roni ranted about how the steamed vegetables had too much salt, Tony whispered "Why aren't you eating?" Yue shrugged and took a little sip of her water. Tony glanced up to make sure Roni wasn't paying attention then said "Look, can you at least try to look happy so that people will want to sponsor you? Because if you're all upset about it then it's most likely I'm going to no get any sponsors."

"But nobody's watching. Even Ms. Pocock isn't paying attention to us."

Then Tony's face became as hard as stone "How do you know that?"

Yue, at first, couldn't muster an answer. It was true. People could be watching her right now, thinking about how they want her dead and how they we're just dying to place their money on someone from district 1 or 2. And it wasn't very low for Capitol standards, to spy on tributes. They've done it before so what's stopping them from doing it again.

When Yue didn't answer Tony answered for her in a soft polite tone like he was trying to tell her without making her break down into a million pieces. "You know that they could be planning your death right now. They could be making sure that you never see your family ever again and that Lilly won't make it alive to see that television screen with your face and the sound of a cannon." Tears washed down her red cheeks, landing on the silk napkin on her lap. "Oh God, I'm sorry Yue. I didn't mean to…" But he was right. In the end Yue and her family would become a slave to the Capitol. Dead or Alive.


	8. District 8: Train Ride

**Hello, people of the world, I finally got done with district 8 and now we're moving on to 7 soon. Yay, I'm starting to feel like we're actually getting there! But we still got a long way to go. I also have sad news, I've been getting some comments about how I'm violating the rules and conditions. I've been told that I should take down this story but you know what… I'm not because I actually feel like people are reading. The thing that I'm not going to do though is set up a sponsor system. I'm sorry I keep breaking all these promises but this is purely for my sake and yours. Anyway Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games are written by Suzanne Collins and most of these characters were by the people of that submitted a tribute. **

**Alison Bowman 3****rd**** person POV**

It was dark outside the train's glass window as the rain fell. _Plip Plop Plip Plop _it sounded in an almost rhythmic beat. _Plip Plop. _Alison Bowman sat on a velvet couch just listening to the rain while she waited for the others to come. _Plip Plop Plip Plop. _

"Waiting for death?" She heard a voice say. Alison turned to look at the tall slim boy and gave him a smile. He laughed "I've never met someone so ready to die. How've you been Alison?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess everybody's a bit upset today. How's 'bout you, Fabian? You don't seem very hurt or anything. And what happened to your mom? How'd she react when you go chosen? And you're girlfriend! How about her as spectator?" Fabian's face went stone cold. His auburn hair fell over his eyes giving him an ominous look. He sat quietly down next to Alison and sighed. Ali laughed "Hey! What happened to Mr. I'm-the-funniest-thing-that-ever-lived?"

Under his shallow breath, he muttered "He never existed."

Alison pressed her cheek against the glass with eyes closed, taking in the cold. On summer nights, it would usually be a lot warmer than that but the rain was as cool as ice. "Well, it doesn't matter. We're here now." Ali picked up one finger and drew a heart on the windows perspiration. She removed her face from the window before it could stick as Sebastian Quaker, district 8's mentor, dragged himself into the room and plopped himself on the leather armchair and sighed.

"Ok Children," He began in his tired speech "Let's just get this over with, alright."

His pale hands reached into his coat pocket and removed a small remote. He pressed a button and a large screen, like the ones Ali seen in the town square, popped up. "Now, Children, if you plan on surviving the Hunger Games you might as well look into people's strategies. You can learn a lot from the dead. Trust me." again he presses another button and something appeared on the screen. It was a boy. With dark hair and tanned skin. His face was covered in blood and dirt and his clothes were torn. In his hand was a rusty ax, a brown back-pack in the other. He stood, with the ax high over his head like he was ready to swing down and kill. Over all, he was frightening. But what frightened Alison most of all was his eyes. Light blue, like robin's eggs, identical to Ali's.

"Behold children, the perfect example of an imbecile." Quaker gestured towards the screen as he smiled at Alison. "Ms. Bowman, would you be as kind as to telling us _why_ he's labeled so."

Ali breath became shallow as she shivered; Quaker's cold eyes ran down her spine like someone dropped an ice-cube down her shirt. Fabian looked sympathetically at Ali but he didn't_ dare _speak; he was afraid he was going to break the silence. _Plip Plop_, the rain sounded like a clock. _Plip Plop, Tick Tock_. Alison clenched her fist and slowly said "He isn't,"

"Alison Bowman," Quaker said calmly, almost too calmly "Did you watch the last Hunger Games that was held?" Ali opened her mouth but he completely ignored her "I'm sure you did. I know that I watched it and from what I saw, your brother, Brody, died trying to protect an ally that he was going to kill anyway. If that isn't stupidity I don't know what is."

"Well I call it heroism," Ali murmured, her bubbly mood vanished.

"Well then you're_ alone_,"

Ali froze. Quaker's grey eyes examined her, then he lean back in satisfaction. "Now are we ready to move on?"

Fabian nodded his head but Ali was far too afraid to do anything. She sat staring into those intense eyes of her sibling. There was a part of her that saw the heroism in his actions. How, even though the capitol tried to destroy it, he still kept to his beliefs and morals. But then again, he never got to see Alison ever again. He never got to hug her or tease her. He never got to sit down with Alison and just talk about life like they used to. He never came back. And Alison didn't intend to meet his fate. _Tick Tock, Plip Plop. _Just like the arena, long before Ali was born.

**Fabian Rune 3****rd**** Person POV**

It wasn't until Alison Bowman's sudden silence that Fabian Rune began to feel uncomfortable. He had always seen Ali in school being the loudest of the loud. She was the ones who seemed to have two mouths and one ear. She was the one to make everyone laugh. There was only one time before that she was this quiet and that was when the news came around when her brother died. He could remember it like it was yesterday. She sat in the back of the room with her head in her arms. She almost looked dead. The teacher didn't try making her pay attention; they knew what she was going through. It didn't take long until she got back to normal, but Fabian could always see saddest in her light blue eyes. It lingered like fog.

After the very awkward meeting with Sebastian Quaker, Fabian slowly made his way to his room where he lied down on the silk sheets of his bed. He covered his eyes with his arms then removed them to look around the room. It was very lavish, nothing was made of the cheap material. Only the finest silk, the most elegant furniture. It was a big step up from where he lived before. But still, it was home and home is home. He remembered the old rotten wooden beams that held the wood together. He remembered every draft and crack in the wall. But most of all he remembered the memories. Times of happiness when his mother announced that she gotten a raise and they ate dinner rolls to celebrate and times of sorrow when his father died in a factory accident. Suddenly, Fabian got an ache in his stomach that threatened to make him throw up his dinner of plum stew and cake (two other delicacies that Fabian's family could never afford). His head began to fog and his vision seemed to multiply, like mourning was some sort of drug. _Get a hold of yourself, dude! _Fabian thought to himself _You're seriously losing it. _And slowly his brown eyes and drifted to sleep.

He heard voices. Female to male, young to old, all different voices but yet were all familiar and all harsh.

"Who are you!" he heard a voice say, probably one of his friends back in district 8.

"I'm Fabian, Fabian Rune. Dude, you know me, we hang ou-"

"You aren't Fabian! At least not the Fabian I know," another voice said, it was a friend of his mother's who used to look after him while his mother worked. "Wait, you _are_ Fabian."

"Yes I-"

"It's only a fake! It's only a cover! He's a rotten dirty liar!" the women said. "I can't believe I tolerated you all these years!"

"Wai-"

"Liar! Lair! Fabian is a Liar" The sound of Eliza's little brother's voice chanted in his ear. He was the person Fabian volunteered for.

In the darkness, the dim glow of a candle emerge, it's warmth asking him to come near. It was then he realized that he wasn't in the train. He was in a dark corridor with beams holding up the walls. Slowly, he worked his way toward the light. As he walked, voiced taunted him. "Who do you think you are?" "Go rot in the sewers!" "I can't believe you lied to me… actually I can, you were always a jerk!" Finally, as he just reached the light, two people's voices whispered in his ear. The other voices we people who he never was very close with but these voices were from the two people he cared about. Eliza and his mom.

"I never intended to raise such a horrible son! How could you do this to me Fabian? What have I done to make you such a horrible person? What have I done to deserve this!" His mother wailed in his ear. "I've done so much! I've tried everything! It's not worth it anymore, it never was worth it."

Fabians heart became heavy as tears welded in his eyes. He tried to wipe the away but it didn't work. "Momma… please, I'm sorry. Momma…" Fabian was 17, but still he couldn't help but to cry out for her like he was 11 again. He wanted her to hug him and tell him that everything was going to be alright. But his mother's compassion seemed to have disappeared.

"Your father would be ashamed." She said in a quieter tone. Then he could feel that she was gone.

In replace of his mother's voice was a beautiful call that sounded more like bells than speech. "Fabian!" it called. "Fabian!"

He spun around, trying to find the source of the noise. "Fabian! Fabian help!"

"Eliza, where are you?"

"You-you…"

Fabian's hands clench, heart stopped when he heard the last of the sentence. _"You __**killed**__ me!" _And his eyes snapped open to the light of the train.

**I'm sorry that they are kind of weak endings but I just couldn't think of any way to end it with a cliff-hanger. And I know that Ali's POV had kind of a weird ending. You must be thinking "What the Freak! That was so random!" (if you didn't catch it I'll quote it "**_Tick Tock, Plip Plop.")_** Yes. I didn't realize it until I reread the story and I didn't feel like changing everything. So I just put an allusion. Also, if you reserved a tribute spot then please e-mail me the info. I'll need it later. Thank you and please comment! Tell me what you think so I can become a better writer. **


	9. District 7: Train Ride

** HAPPY HOLIDAYS, EVERYONE! And I have another chapter of torture for you (torture for the tributes I mean, I hope not for you) so while you are eating your turkey or spending time with friends and family and having a merry time, district 7 tributes are facing difficult internal struggles. Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or the concept of it. I don't own most of these characters except the ones I made up which is the girl from district 6 and some mentors and escorts. Thanks! Reviews with helpful criticism would be nice.**

** Mimosa** **Madrone 3****rd**** person POV**

Night had fallen by the time Mimi Madrone entered the dining cart and sat down and by that time she was already getting tired. It was an extremely long day for her and all she really wanted to do was to just go to her room and cry herself to sleep. But _no_! She had to eat dinner with the other tribute and escort and listen to their stupid comments about clothes and hair then comment about it.

Mimi entered the room as quietly as she can so that she wouldn't be noticed to find that the others were indeed in an intense conversation about skin tones.

"Are you sure that long dresses looks good on you," Gavin Trallna, the other tribute, mused "Please, girl, form fitting will look far better on you. By the way you described yourself."

Lillian Witman looked down at her hands and arms. "Really? You're blind! Do you even remember what the a dress looks like? But you know, longer dresses are becoming a little flat on me. I guess I could use a change." She smiled a Gavin and said something about her hair color but Mimi didn't care to listen. She sat down and grabbed a blow of chicken noodle soup before anyone could ask her a question but Lillian noticed her. "What do you think Mimi?"

Mimi furrowed her brow, tapped her knuckles on the table. She could feel their eyes watching her as if they were taunting her to do something terrible. "Uhh," She began "OMG you should soooo go with pink! Ha! Yeah right! who cares about colors? Waste you money on more important things and stop asking me questions, got it?" Mimi would have hated to see their reaction so she just took a roll from a basket. She took a big bite. It was soft and warm, the aroma surrounded her like a blanket keeping other people from hurting her but really it was only in her mind. And that hurt more. She just didn't admit it.

Lillian glanced at Gavin quietly then took a bite of her roast beef. She chewed slowly as if she was contemplating something but she didn't dare speak. Gavin on the other hand spoke "We were just wondering."

"Does it look like I care?"

"I like you," a male voice said, far too low for Gavin's. Mimi jumped. She turned to see a man with messy brown hair and stubble like he hadn't shaved that day. His brown shirt was un-tucked and he pants were torn. He sat down and grabbed an apple from the table. "Listen up, girls; I don't want no talking about hair or anything other than the games. And I'm not talking to Mimosa."

Mimi looked for an offended face on Gavin but none came.

"So you two want to survive the Hunger Games? We'll let me give you a little description about what you'll be facing in a couple weeks." He closed his eyes and sat ,breathing deeply then his eye snapped open. He threw the apple that he had in his hand up and somehow flung his knife towards the apple so fast that Mimi didn't even get the chance to see. When the apple landed, the knife was lodged in the center, piercing the beautiful red skin.

For a second, Mimi was in utter shock. She slumped over her plate glumly with distant eyes because for some reason, she felt it represented something more than just an apple. It's perfect shape and beautiful skin. It's perfect texture and delicious taste. It reminded her of something. "My name's Luther, I'll be your life-line." Luther murmured. He took a fig from the fruit tray and stabbed the fig with the same knife in the apple so that two fruits were on the blade. "This is your life in the Hunger Games if you die." He gestured towards the knife "And this…" He took the fig and apple off of the knife and began eating it. "And this is what it is like if you _survive._"

"Um, I can't see." Gavin squeaked.

Luther glared and ignored his comment.

"We die either way?" Mimi asked.

"Of course, no matter what you will die at some point. It's a part of life," Luther replied.

"No I mean because of the games,"

"That depends on your definition of dying." said Luther slyly with his mouth full.

Lillian seemed to have understood more than both of the tributes. She folded her hand in her lap with sad eyes and slowly murmured "That isn't true, look at you Luther. Look how famous you've become." Luther's eyes flickered violently as he clenched his fist.

"Famous…I would trade every cent I've made off the games for my wife and kids in a heartbeat. I would give everything I have to be with them. But, because of the games, I lost them." Mimi examined Luther's face. Anxiety. Stress. Mourning. It was all in his eyes. She touched the purple hair pin in her pocket and felt it too. She felt everything he felt.

"Wh-what happened to them?" Mimi took out the pin and pinned it in her hair as she waited for his response. It took a while for him to answer but she was glad in a way.

"They left. They taught I was a monster."

Luther's steely tone made tension so thick that Mimi could have cut it with a knife. Everyone in the room sat still, holding their breath like if they breathed they would be murdered. Mimi's lips formed a frown on her face as she looked at the others. Gavin was staring at his plate, even though he was blind. Luther continued munching his fig like nothing happened. And Lillian seemed the most terrified. Her gold eyes opened wide with her hands clenched together in her lap. Her blue skin seemed to have turned a bright pink and her white evening gown seemed to sag unappealingly around her plastic body.

No one spoke. No one moved. No one dared to do anything. And everyone, even Lillian, felt death's grip on them.

**Gavin Trallna 3****rd**** person POV**

When Lillian's presence left the room, Gavin felt like he was going to throw up. Not because of all the food he ate but because of the weird feeling in his stomach. Like he was alone. He felt Luther's and Mimi's presence with him but they seemed distant in their own worries and fears. None of them spoke a word as the haunting word began to set into Gavin's mind. _They left. They thought I was a monster. _

Gavin felt like a monster all the time especially at school when he felt those kids eyes on him. When he walked down the hall and sat on the side lines at gym. They were always there watching like vultures waiting for prey to die so that they could eat. Of course, he couldn't see them but he knew alright.

Gavin tapped his fingers on the table and waited for someone to do anything. He thought about saying something but it was Luther who spoke first.

"So, show me what you got," the harsh voice said, cutting the silence. "If I'm gonna help you survive then I might as well know what you're good at. Mimi let's start with you."

Gavin could hear a little gasp before the sound of clattering dishes. "Are the servant's taking the food away?" Gavin asked quietly. The sound paused for a moment then continued on. When the sound finally stopped, there was the stumbling footsteps on the ground the a commotion of shattering plates and silverware.

"Strong but not too strong, I see." Luther murmured "Well, sorry hon, I think the strength category is taken up by those careers. You won't stand a chance."

"That's not exactly the nicest thing to say," Gavin stepped in, his first time standing up for someone. There was a surge of power that zapped through him that made him fell unstoppable. He smiled genuinely.

"Well life isn't the nicest thing out there. And wipe that smile off your face before I have Mimi do it for ya. But it's your turn anyway so I don't think that will be necessary."

Gavin felt their eyes staring at him expectantly. What was he going to do? He couldn't show off his strength for he had none. He couldn't show off his skill for he couldn't even hit the side of a barn with an arrow even if it was ten feet in front of him. He had average speed, average height average weight. He couldn't make medicine or cook because he was blind and could hurt himself. Climbing? He never climbed anything in his life. But he had good senses thanks to being blind.

Gavin bit his bottom lip and began: "This train is like stone, hard and cold to the touch. It's intention's are bad but yet it simply sits there waiting. The sound's of the engine's roar fills my ear so that there is no escape from the horrors. No matter what I do I would never be able to understand my surroundings. But when the roaring stops, I know where I'm going. I know what I'm doing. I know without knowing and I see without seeing. And that is the best strength I could ever have."

Again, silence fills the air. Gavin couldn't help but smile.

Then Luther burst out laughing. "HA! Sorry, little girl, but I don't think that the capitol is looking for poetry or inspiring words. Their looking for death and destruction. Good luck with the games, you're going to need it."

Gavin's lower lip quivered as he stood up and headed for the door. Suddenly he felt a smack right against his face and he fell to the ground. "I know you're blind and all, but can't you at least not run into walls?" Luther grunted.

His eyes watered. Not from the pain. He was useless, clumsy and stupid. That was fact and everyone seemed to be aware of it except Gavin. Finally all the pain set in. When that stick got in his eye. When the people backed away. When everything happened. Gavin slowly got up and felt for the door but his mind was somewhere else. How could he have ever thought that the people of the capitol would be kind and love beauty? Why did these games exist? Of course he knew the official reason but now he felt there was something more. He didn't quite know. Though if there was one thing he did know, it was that he was blinder than he thought.

**I know that Gavin's POV is a bit shorter than Mimi's but I still think that it makes an impact all the less. District 6 will be up soon. HAPPY HOLIDAYS ONCE AGAIN AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! **


	10. President Canis' Past

**Hey guys, a couple chapters ago I was asking for anyone who didn't submit the information that I need to write about some characters and thanks to **_**Vamay**_**, who asked for a list of the tributes, I finally have a list of the tributes and their creators. **

D1:

M: Jayce Kornel (Vamay)

F: Topaz Greene (Poptart4ever)

D2:

M: Rory Shoni (HorseKrazy)

F: Thalia Green (IWroteYourName)

D3:

M: Riden Snowe (DarkzerkerX)

F: Azalia Harrisin (Peace674)

D4:

M: Safin Bayview (Fifidear)

F: Cetacae Aquos (Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)

D5:

M: Axel Eveling (Exxoh)still need info

F: Scella Mare (Exxoh) still need info

D6:

M:Micah Alexra (Vamay)

F: Robin Harrison (My Character)

D7:

M:Gavin Trallna (icy-zoe)

F:Mimosa Madrone (Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)

D8:

M: Fabian Rune (LittleSchemer)

F: Alison Bowman (Becky Barnes)

D9:

M: Tony Limerick (Decepticons-Superior)

F:Yue Nisha (Meila)

D10:

M: Jake Dawnfire (StoppableForce)

F: Cotella Harek (Blueberry the Doom Chicken)

D11:

M: Dolan Bownan (Innea) I accidentally lost the info on this character. Sorry! :(

F:Juliet Marzougi (prim4ever)

D12:

M: Edge Bayne (adorable daze)

F: Lukianna Warnerton (Moon Sun and Stars)

**So to **_**Exxoh, **_**I really need that information soon. District 5 is coming up and I can't write about the characters if I only know their names. Please send it to me soon. And to**_** Innea**_** , I'm really sorry that I lost the information about Dolan. If it wouldn't be much trouble, could you please resend me the info to me so that I could continue writing about him? Thanks! And now…**

President Canis entered the dully lit room cautiously in the dead of night. It was the Friday before the train arrivals of the district tributes for the 100th Hunger Games and he was busy make preparations. He worked day in and day out doing what must be done to make these games even more amazing than anything that stupid President Snow ever did. He chose game makers, stylist, escorts. Went around giving speeches about how great these games will be. And he selected different types of torture (this part he liked especially) but on this Friday night before the train arrival he was set out to do something that would decide each tribute's fate.

"Good evening, Mr. President, how have you been today? Good as I'm guessing," A tall old man said. He held out his hand and the President shook it.

"I'm doing fine, Mr. Carnegie. And you?"

Mr. Carnegie laughed "What question is that! Of course I'm doing fantastic, we're choosing the arena for these games! And let me tell you Mr. President, it is an honor for you to choose my humble self to build this… this… wonderful idea that you have. Out of all the architects you could have chosen."

President Canis sat down in the chair that was next to a large glass table in the middle of the dully lit room. He leaned back in his chair, examining the table. "That's the problem, I have no ideas."

"Oh that's alright," The man remarked. Mr. Carnegie walked to the other side of the tabled and sat down. He placed his hand on it and a beam of light scanned it. "I had some ideas but, of course, if you come with something, feel free to interfere."

The dim light that hung above them powered off, leaving the room in darkness. The table, though, lit with a brilliant blue light and a hologram of a destroyed city flickered to life. "Here, is an idea I have. Probably the easiest. You see, there's this old abandoned city out east we could easily rig. It was destroyed by those bombs in district 13 any there's been no life since, not counting animals and vegetation. I think it was called…. New Yuke … Now Yorker, something like that."

Then a green valley with snow capped mountains and lush plains appeared. It was a pretty sight, absolutely picturesque. Mr. Carnegie stood up. He slowly ran his finger around the perimeter of the circle, making the scene rotate "This here is located near our beloved Capitol. It's a bit north of us."

"This looks like the perfect place for survival,"

"Exactly."

The President waited for the catch but none came. He rolled his eyes. "Next."

"All right, all right," Carnegie tapped the table and ocean appeared. "Here, tributes can die quickly. It's easy to die out in the middle of the ocean with no food and water. But it would cost a lot to rig. Though, like I said-"

President Canis shot up and grabbed Carnegie's collar. He lifted him off the ground without trouble. "Listen, I don't want anything nice and sweet. I don't want anything where they all die of natural causes. I want this arena to be the best thing you will make in your entire life. If it's less than perfect, I swear, you'll end up like 23 of those tributes and spectators heading here right now, even if I have to do it with my own hands." President Canis threw Carnegie down on the ground "I want an arena tomorrow." He left without another word.

Carnegie was sprawled on the floor in a mess for a while then he pulled himself on to the chair. He sighed. Never, in his life had he seen Canis like that and he never thought that he would become that way. Carnegie had seen Canis grow up, from child to teen to young adult but the whole time period seemed like a blur. There was one time though.

It was September on the year that the 99th Hunger Games took place and Carnegie was standing next to a tall man and the man who was to be President Canis. Carnegie had built the arena that year and it possibly was the greatest masterpiece he had ever designed. The tall man walked up to the podium just as the national anthem ended and began his address.

"People of Panem! I, President Canis the fifth, is proud to announce that our victor of the 99th Hunger Games is Li-"

A gunshot rang through the air.

President Canis the fifth slumped over the podium, unmoving. Carnegie rushed in shouting for the paramedics but out of the corner of his eye he saw the younger man search the crowd. His eyes landed on something. Carnegie turned and saw a rugged man with dirty clothes. His hair was messed up and his face was stained with sweat and dirt like he crawled though the sewers. This person was from the outside districts.

And Canis took his father's death harshly.

The rest was only in little pieces. The young man that stood staring at the assassin became President Canis the sixth in a long line of family legacy. He called himself Canis, disregarding anyone before him, even his father. He tried to forgive and forget. But Loneliness in his eyes. A harsh edge to his voice. The brutal quell. They were signs that he didn't forget the torture the districts made him feel. But the scary part was that he wanted everyone to feel it too.

**Kind of confusing, huh? You are asking "Why add this additional chapter?" Well, two things. 1. I need ideas for an arena. I know it's far off but I need to start making up some storylines. And 2. To explain a little bit of the plot and to get the reader (you) to have a bit of sympathy for President Canis. Don't you feel a little bit sorry for him? Yeah, I sort of created it on the spot. **** Anyway thanks! And Exxoh and Innea, again, make sure you get that to me. **


	11. District 6: Arrival At The Capitol

**I have another chapter finally! And the tribute's are arriving at the Capitol. Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or most of these characters. Thanks!**

**Micah Alexra 3****rd**** person POV**

The lights of the capitol gleamed in the night, as District 6's train began to approach the city. Beams of blue, green, red and yellow flashed in the skyline, filling the dark with brilliant colors and it was obvious that Micah Alexra was not thrilled about the scene. He sat blankly with his arms crossed, staring into at the ground as Edith Wilkins rambled aimlessly on and on about how great the opening ceremonies were.

"Oh! You should see the light shows and the fireworks they have for the open ceremonies! They're all sparkly and go BOOM!" Edith made an odd motion with her hand like something did explode.

Across from Edith and Micah sat an elderly man with wrinkled skin and a wise expression and a girl with teenage looks and frightening blood red eyes. The old man folded his hands over his wooden cane and glared at Edith, giving her the stop-talking-or-I'm-gonna-have-to-shut-you-up-myself look. Yes, he was old, but he still had fight in him. The girl sat quietly with her eyes closed as if she were afraid of what people would say about her or she was trying to block out the rest of the world. Micah glanced up at her. She sat so still that he was afraid that she was dead.

Edith ignored both of them. "It's so, so, so pretty I can wait for it! Do they have shows like that in your district? No? I thought so. That's too bad because I'm sure that your people would have loved it. But you're all held up in your labs and such so I doubt you'll even get the chance to see the show."

The older man took his can and wacked her shin.

"Ow! Hey watch it Old Man!" Edith scoffed. "It's already bad that they decided to have you as mentor, don't make it any worse Ronald!"

Ronald Stephen scowled "Ever heard of respect your elders?" the man nudged the girl next to him. She opened her eyes, blinked a bit then looked at the floor hiding her eyes. "Capitol people, also known as spoiled brats. Am I right Robin?" Mr. Stephen whispered just enough for the two tributes to hear. She nodded silently and for the faintest second a small smile appeared on her face. Then it disappeared like nothing happened.

"Hey-" Edith began but the shriek of the trains breaks made it impossible to hear the last of her sentence.

"Hey, we're here," Mr. Stephen mused, getting up and heading for the doorway.

Edith's face burned red as the two tributes followed her out of the train and into the station where the paparazzi were already taking pictures of another train. Reporters tripped over each other with microphones out asking questions to two exhausted looking people, a man and a young girl. The man was a stranger to Micah, but the girl's face was too familiar for comfort. Her eyes, her face, her hair almost identical to his. Of course he had the urge to burst though the lines of columnist and snotty news anchors and grab his sister tight. She was right there, so close. He felt someone staring at him and cringed at the sight of the blood red eyes that begged him not to run. Micah stomach flipped when he realized that they belonged to the person he would see in training and in the games.

Robin reached out and gripped his arm tight around his wrist. "Don't even think about it, do you know what they would do if you do?"

"Do you know?"

Her sickening eyes looked deep into his amber ones and she sighed, either because she thought he was childish or she was longing for something. Her grip tightened as she murmured "I don't think I want to know for sure, but just by watching the games, I have a pretty good idea, if you know what I mean."

Her hand released and she walked forward with the rest of district 6. Micah, on the other hand stayed behind a bit then moved his way through the crowd towards his sister. He slid past well dressed adults, sometimes apologizing for bumping into them until he reached his sister Cadey, who was standing by the train entrance. For some reason, up close, the tiredness vanished and her hair was nice and tidy. Her complexion seemed brighter and her eyes glimmered brightly.

"Oh Hey Micah!"

"Hi,"

"You look the worse for wear. What's wrong?"

Micah's eyes grew wide. "Wrong? We're going to die."

"I know, but…" Cadey trailed a bit then continued "The people here are so nice. They comforted me and told me that everything will be alright and I finally feel… happy for once." She smiled. "Ever since Mom died our lives been going downhill. Remember the time we went to the park to feed the birds with mom, before Xavier was born?" Micah nodded. He remembered it like yesterday. Their mother lead the five year-old twins with a warm smile and comforting words to an old park bench one summer. She took out a brown paper bag and dropped pieces of bread crumbs in their pudgy hands and with an encouraging push they began feeding the grey pigeons. Well, Cadey and their mother fed the birds, Micah went chasing after them. By the end of the day Micah was tired out and he climbed next to his mother. The three of them watched the sun set behind the green trees.

"Mommy, can we come back again… soon. And feed the birds?" Micah asked.

His mother ruffled his hair then whispered "Of course, Micah. I promise that I'll bring you back, any day you wish."

Micah was still waiting for that day.

Cadey's voice brought him back to the present. "I feel like I went back in time, back when mom was around. When my future was endless and everything seemed to be alright, I feel like that right now. I feel… loved for once in my life."

"Loved?" Micah whispered harshly. "Loved?" Micah grabbed his sister's shoulders and stared straight into her eyes. "Cadey, you were always loved! By mom, dad, me! Now you're complaining that no one has ever loved you! We would give our lives for you and we always wanted you to be happy and you never realized it?"

"You were never there for me!" she shouted.

"Name one time where I wasn't!"

The crowd rambled to each other as they listened to the fight breakout.

"Well..." Cadey trailed off "You would never understand, everyone love you. Everyone just _adored _you! Oh, Micah! The strong and silent one! He's so much better than his twin, what's-her-name!"

Micah didn't know what to say. Ever since mother died, their family was being to separate further and further away from each other, like their mother was glue and the family was the pieces of the broken vase. But Cadey and Micah always stayed together and in fact they seemed to have became even closer than before. When Cadey cried Micah was there to comfort her when Cadey lashed out at someone Micah was there to hold her back. Maybe it was that she was loved all her life and never even knew she was loved. Then Micah remembered Xavier, who was never the most loved. It always went Cadey, Micah and then Xavier in their mother's eyes even when she was alive. But it wasn't until his mother's death that he became uncontrollable and violent. He never knew love like Cadey did and he never complained about it, not like Cadey.

Micah's cheeks burned fiery red as he pushed his way out of the paparazzi furiously and stomped over to were Robin and the others were. He stood next to Robin with his fist clenched and refused to even Look in Cadey's direction as reporters shouted out questions. Mostly about Cadey and his family.

"Tell me about your sister! Cadey, her name!" a reporter in a nice suit and tie shouted as he held his puffy microphone out to Micah.

Micah shrugged. "You'll see, you'll see."

"Do you think that you'll try harder to survive in the games since your sister will also die if you do?"

Micah had to think for a minute. Then he opened his mouth and said "I don't want to die in the first place so really it doesn't make a difference,"

He glance at Cadey and hope she heard him. Hoped she heard that her presence in the games doesn't matter to him.

**Robin Harrison 3****rd**** person POV**

"Uhh! Being in the spotlight is so annoying!" Edith muttered like she ran across the world in five minutes. She plopped down on the sofa in a very elaborate sitting room in the tower where the tributes stayed. Edith swung her legs up so that she was the only one who could occupy the couch. "I can't believe those Victor, sometimes because even after one day of questions, I'm beat." She threw her head back on a pillow then glared at the others. "Why aren't you sitting down?" she said. "I said, sit down."

Micah and Mr. Stephen sat down in the smaller couch to the right of her as Robin sat right down in front. Edith glared at Robin even more as if she had done something to offend her then murmured "So… Robs-"

"Do not call me that," Robin spat.

"Your eyes, how'd they come like that? It's not every day you see a girl with red eyes."

"You don't need to know. I'll answer your questions in front of Panem, when the interview comes around."

"Well, it's important to know. I want to know _everything_ so that I can't offend you."

Edith smiled innocently and Robin wondered if this thirty-five year-old woman was really twelve. "Yep, I'm _not_ offended right now,"

Edith's smile vanished. Her violet eyes bore into Robin's red ones. "Don't get sarcastic with me, young lady. I have to power to get you killed."

"Killed?" Robin furrowed her brow with her blood boiling. "Killed…"

Mr. Stephen tried to interrupt but Robin's short fuse was already gone. Robin shot up from her chair. "You could never kill, even if you wanted to! You don't know what it takes! All of you capitol people play games where you kill people and watch people die for ENTERTAINMENT! But give a boy who plays one of those games a gun and tell them to shoot a teenage boy their age. They wouldn't find the strength to pull the trigger. Give a girl a knife and tell her to slit her enemy's throat with it. Tell her that she'll be rewarded. She wouldn't have the courage, still! Even in a society where it's _fun_ to kill!"

"Robin st-" Micah began.

"No! It's about time that these people know about their _entertainment_!" She hissed that last word at Edith.

"Robin!"

The room grew quiet. The tension was so thick that Robin could have sliced it with a knife.

Mr. Stephen rose. "Robin, I know how you feel but yelling at one person will not make anything better. In fact, it will only make thing a lot worse. This young lady does have to power to kill you and its best not to get on her ugly side. Well, if there was a beautiful side in the first place." Edith scowled but stayed quiet. "You don't want your father suffering the consequences, do you?"

"N-No,"

"Good, all you and Micah can do is train hard and win over the Capitol's people. I come from experience."

Silence settled over the room once again but this time everyone entered a state of reflection. Micah's head was in his hands and Robin bit her bottom lip. Even Edith stared off into the distance in a daze like this old man wasn't as useless as she thought. Mr. Stephen wandered towards the door. "I'm gonna go to bed. I suggest you all do the same."

Micah and Edith walked off in separate directions but Robin stayed running her fingers over the purple silk of her chair. For years, she had been openly expressing her opinions about the Capitol in front of peace keepers and other Capitol associated people. None of them really paid attention. They acted like she was just going to grow up sooner or later. Like her father and mother were supposed to teach her not to speak out so openly. But it was the first time she felt like death was at bay. It was horrible. Her skin crawled. _It's only words; they're just words, nothing else, letters in a specific order that's all. _She thought. But it wasn't like that. Not in the Capitol at least.

**I need helpful reviews! Thanks and finally we're at the Capitol. I plan to continue with arrival and settling in until I'm done with District 1, after that is Training and Interviews. Yay! **


	12. Capitol POV 1: Synthetic Perfection

**Hello! I have another chapter for you! But it has nothing to do with your characters other than she'll be watching. I don't have info for my male tribute from district 5 still. If I don't get info in the next week I'll be using another tribute that I accidentally looked over while I was putting up the tribute list. He was supposed to be in district 10, I think (I don't have it out right now) I'll find a way to make him a district 5 tribute. Anyway, I don't know whether to continue this character or not so tell me in the comments! Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or most of these characters.**

**Cassidy Fredrickson 1****st**** person POV (Capitol)**

"Oh. My. God. How can they expect an 15 teen year old girl, like myself, to do history homework? Seriously," my best friend, Elena Straut, moaned, lying at the end of her bed with her head hanging down the edge. "It's so stupid!"

"I know, right?" I answered persistently, even though History was my favorite class. She flung herself up and flipped through the history text book, her face becoming more pained by every page, then slammed the _History of Man: From Beginning to End _with a hard slap.

She wrinkled her perfect ski-slope nose and sighed. "Why do we even need to know this stuff anyway? It's not, like, important now. That's the past, not the present."

I shrugged, "We can't do anything about it anyway."

"True dat my friend, true dat."

Her eyes suddenly got brighter as she handed me her notebook. "I'm so smart! I don't even need to do the homework!"

"What?" I asked, though I had a feeling that I already knew what she meant. She laughed like I was so naïve.

"You can do it for me! Right, Cass?"

"No."

"Awwwww, come on, Cassie! Why do you always have to ruin my life?"

"How does refusing to let you cheat ruin your life?"

She leaned in so that her face was an uncomfortable distance away from mine. "You're my friend, right?"

"Yeah, of course! Why would you ask that?"

She moved away and crossed her arm with her signature pout. He bottom lip was extra puffy and her eyes looked like she was ready to tear me to shreds. She glared out the window. This wasn't anything new to me. I've seen this side of her lots of times before but most of the time she's nice. She compliments me on my blue eyes and dark brown hair. But when she's a brat, I feel like I'm completely out of place so the only way to actually make me feel like I belong is when I accept her request.

She muttered under her breath, "Real friends don't let their friends fail History."

And that was the final word. Elena's word was always final.

"Ok, I'll do it… I'm sorry." I took her notebook but she slapped it out of my hand.

"No! If you don't want to then don't do it! It just shows that you don't want to be my friend, that's all."

I began to panic, "No, no! I want to be your friend, I'll do it! Really! I _want_ to do it for you!"

With a mile of satisfaction, she plopped the book in my hand and grabbed her phone off of her bed side table. Her thumbs moved quickly as she concentrated on the small screen. I sighed quietly, then began the work. Images flooded my eyes as dates were written down on the notebook. _3083, official year of the apocalypse. 2995, government falls apart. 2430, first sign of the apocalypse, stock market crashes for good. 2296, glory days end. _On and on the dates went as the words and numbers spilled over the page. My fingers clutched the pencil tightly and my heart pounded in excitement. Finally, the pages were filled and I massaged my aching hand.

"You done?" she murmured, still consoled in her text.

"Yep. Finally." I closed the text book then glanced at the clock. _5:10._ It had been an hour since I started Elena's homework and she was still texting someone. Maybe it's just me, but I don't get how someone could spend an hour texting.

"Good," She muttered. Her thumbs ran over the key board of her smart phone, and then placed it neatly on the bed. "I like you Cass; you're like a collie ready to follow your master's instructions."

"I'm-"

"You're good at following directions that's all," Elena interrupted. She knew she insulted me.

"Oh,"

"Yeah," She sighed. "It's good. I hate people who are rebellious and stupid. It gets them into trouble then I have to up for it somehow. Stupid!"

"Stupid…"

It might have just been me but, I wasn't sure if she was the one getting trouble. She has that aura to her, like she never takes the blame. Her parents are too rich for their only child to get in trouble. She's too _beautiful_ to get in trouble. So, to get the dirt off her pretty hands, she needed someone to use as a rag. She needed a girl who would get down on her knees and clean the mess but still would obey her commands. She needed me.

I felt completely powerless at the thought of that and tears began to flood my eyes. Because I knew it was true.

Elena noticed but didn't say anything. We just sat as I was beating myself up on the inside. Finally, a voice called from the bottom of the stairs. "Cassidy! Your mother's here."

Elena paused then answered her, "She'll be right down!"

I got up from the bed, collected my things and put on my jacket then Elena stopped me before I left the room. "Don't take it the wrong way, Cass. I couldn't have had a better friend in the world. You're-"

"Just over reacting," I finished. "I get it."

"No… You're…" She tapped her chin in thought "Obedient."

Now I get it. At first, it all didn't make sense. I was talking about my current state of being but Elena called me "obedient" like a dog and that applies to a whole other issue. But, I was obedient just by knowing what she said. Like it was _staged _by her. My life _planned_ by this one girl.

"Okay," I murmur and leave without another word. I said a quick goodbye to Mrs. Straut and made my way to my mom's car. I slid into the seat next to her and slammed the car door shut, so hard the car shook.

Mom ignored it. "Hi sweetie, how was your day?"

"Fine,"

"How's school going?"

"Fine,"

"And Elena?"

"As cheeky as ever." My voice was flat with hatred. Mom glanced at me as we silently drove home.

I plopped my books onto the kitchen counter and perched myself on a bar stool as mom ran around the kitchen chopping tomatoes, boiling pasta and baking bread. Pot and pan's clanged loudly in my ear as I tried to read _The Hunger Games,_ a book about a teenage girl, not much older than I am who travels to the capitol and participates in the Hunger Gamer. It's a very interesting story. I read half of it the day I got it.

"That's a true story, you know?" Mom's voice said with anxiety. "Very,_ very_ true,"

I glanced up, "It was under the _fictional_ section in the library. Isn't it just based on the actual Hunger Games?"

"No, Katniss is a real person. They just say that her story is fake,"

"Why would they do that?"

Mom didn't answer.

"Mom?"

"Cassidy," Mom began as she sat down next to me. "Do you believe that one person can have the power to make a difference?"

"Like President Canis?"

"No, a regular person like you or me or them,"

"Them, you mean the people in the districts."

Mom nodded slowly. Her eyes looked like they were about to water up, her hands trembled.

"Well, no," I answered the politically correct way.

Mom trembled even more, she was shivering. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that." She got up and stirred her pasta, "How about Elena? Do you think she has power?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

That was a good question. Well, she's rich, popular and demanding. She's the poster child of everything perfect. Perfect grades. Perfect talents. Perfect everything. She was pretty and brave and the best.

"She's perfect, that's why."

"Elena is synthetically made,"

_Synthetic._ _Elena is synthetic._ The phrase kept entering my mind and I realized that mom was …right. I remembered all the times where Elena was absent from school then came back taller, thinner, tanner and smarter. All the times that Elena was "done". Every operation. She was artificial and man-made. Artificial and man-made is beautiful here.

"That gives her power." Mom muttered "When you and your classmates look at her you see _perfect_ but you don't see the _imperfect _behind the _perfect._ She has the money to hide the real and _ugly_ part of her that she doesn't want anyone to see. She made something like a snare. A trap that makes everyone believe that she is perfect. You and your classmates admire the perfect, so that gives her power. You would do anything to have a chance to be her friend. She's got you wrapped around her supposedly 'perfect' finger,"

"I give her the power…"

"Yes, the same thing happens in the Hunger Games Trilogy but only Katniss has nothing to hide… and the people still think she's beautiful. That's why they claim that it's fictional."

Mom poured the pasta sauce that I was going to eat and left the room without another word. And that was the first time I noticed that I was different. Not obedient, like Elena said. Different. I felt different. I looked different. I even saw things differently. Like I was from a different planet. For the first time, I realized that I _hated_ way things were. I _never_ believed in that stuff that they tell us at school. I always wanted to lash out and punch someone when they would say something to praise our government. I _hated_ the Hunger Games. But that couldn't be. I was born in the Capitol... I was from the Capitol, wasn't I?

**This is somewhat of a test. I want you, Reader, to look at this chapter of the story closely. Look at the symbolism like the pasta sauce and the history homework and the **_**Hunger Games**_**. Guess the outcome. Why is Cassidy's mother so passionate about the Hunger Games and Katniss' story in particular? What do you think about Cassidy being "Different"? Have you ever met an Elena before? Tell me and depending on if you guess right or I think your thoughts detailed and interesting then your tribute will be guaranteed to last longer in the games. Anyone can take this opportunity. Thanks! I'm looking forward to your ideas and thoughts. **


	13. I'm BACK!

Hey everyone! Wow, it's been a long time hasn't it. Two year, probably more. I can't believe I stopped writing for two years. I'm sorry I left you guys, I understand if you're angry. But I want to thank you for reading this and to announce that I will be uploading soon! But I have an issue, I need a new district 5 male! I can't find the profile for the male character that is currently in place! Please send me a new character and I'll have the chapter up as soon as I can!

Thank you! ~Loves2ReadAndStuff


	14. Capitol POV 2: The Woman In The Shack

Cassidy's POV (Capitol)

The streets were teaming with bright fuchsias, extravagant turquoise, forest greens and crimson red. It was the fashion of the Capitol at this time of year, with the Hunger Games starting very soon.

I hop off the sleek silver hovercraft bus and continue my way down the street in my uncomfortable green dress my mother force me to wear desperately. I passed a couple with huge blue hair, who snorted at my plain looks. I tried to ignore them but for some reason, it bothered me more than I usual. I know that everyone looked down at me for not getting a face transplant or intelligence enhancement unit but this time it was different. If my mother wanted me to be a capitol citizen so desperately then why didn't she want me to _really_ look like one?

I stood in front of an oddly stumpy building, wedged oddly between two glass skyscrapers. The building was made of a crumbly old wood that seemed to be caving in on its self as if it was a small child and the two skyscrapers were two bullies intimidating the child. An ugly building, but nevertheless, I slipped in side. And for the first time, I was different in a good way.

Among the rusty antiques and foul smelling deteriorating books, I was a gem.

"Hello? Ms. Cladwin?" I asked the air. I waited for a reply, when none came I moved towards the front desk. "Ms. Cladwin?"

"Go away! I've already paid my dues!" a voice yelled from the back room, behind a curtain of miss-matched fabric strands.

I stretched my neck over the counter. "I'm not from the Government, I just wanted to ask a few… questions…" My voice trailed off.

A wiry hand ran through the curtain and separated the strands, making the face of an old woman with scars all over, one of her eyes was covered with a flowery piece of cloth. She gave me a long look with her yellowish eyes. I knew I was expecting something different, but I wasn't expecting old. I can't remember I've seen someone looking old. "I suppose so. What's your name?" she scowled with a raspy voice.

"Cassidy."

"Capitol born?"

"I think so," I said. I searched for a better answer to give but nothing came to my mind.

The woman laughed a laugh the matched her appearance, ugly and snarling. "What do you mean, you think so? Ha! What, born on the border of the Capitol and District One?" I frowned. "Ah, well," she replied "You're a pretty one of the Capitol folk, aren't you? Nice and clean. I don't know about you but all the fashion trends are a bit sickening. Though, you could do away with that dress of yours and put on something more practical."

"Mom won't let me wear anything else to the chariot races, I have to meet her at the Presidential Plaza at seven so we can go."

Suddenly, the bemusement in the old woman's eyes faded and her mouth frowned deeply. "They still do that? The Hunger Games?"

"Yes," I paused. "I wanted to know about Katniss."

"Katniss? Why would anyone from the Capitol even want to hear about name?"

I bit my bottom lip, smudging the green lipstick I was wearing. "Because, I'm confused about everything. I want to know about what happened to Katniss—"

"Read the Hunger Games Trilogy and you'll know everything you need to know about her,"

"No, I want to know about what happened to Katniss after the rebellion was squashed, what did they do to her?"

The woman shook her head, "You confuse me to a woman who believes in fairytales. I'm an antique shop-keeper and nothing else, my dear."

"Mrs. Everdeen, don't lie to me, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want the truth."

The woman looked horrified. Her skin turned pasty white as if she saw a ghost, then suddenly her fear turned into rage. "Get out of my shop! Go away and never come back here again!"

"But—"

The woman screamed, "I've had enough of you and your games! Leave _immediately_!"

I was shoved out off the rickety old house by the old lady who slammed the door before I could make my case. _Did I get the wrong person?_ I was certain that it was a certain Ms. Cladwin. In the book, it said that Katniss' mother moved to the Capitol in order to be safe from execution. She lived there disguised in plain sight. It worked.

Ms. Cladwin was the only old lady I knew of in the Capitol that never got anything done to her face. I suspected that a someone from the Districts wouldn't really go always to become a Capitol citizen. That probably was a stupid idea to go by. But I saw something in the old lady's eye that told me I had the right idea.

I checked the time, _6:40_.I glanced back that the old house then headed towards Presidential Plaza. Ready for the chariot races.

**That's right guys! Skipping over the arrival and just going right on to the Chariot Races! See you soon!**


End file.
